


WMCBP

by Queer_Zaza (Anglophile_Fiend)



Series: Lurid Tales of Victor and Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Day Two: Clothes, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, No Drama, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Sunday morning sex, Victuuri Week 2017, just two men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Fiend/pseuds/Queer_Zaza
Summary: It's a sleepy Sunday morning for these lovers, but they wake up and get frisky soon enough.





	1. Mornin' Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see pics of the presents, there are links at the bottom.  
> As always, un beta'd and simply for fun-enjoy!
> 
> Today's Prompt is, Clothes.

Giving a languid but quiet yawn, Yuuri stretches his entire body. He throws his arms overhead, waggles his fingers, and points his toes. He tenses up every muscle tight, then relaxes them all. He feels the sun’s warm rays filtering through the gauzy curtains, but keeps his eyes closed. Yuuri hasn’t a clue what time it is, but it’s their day off and he’s not ready to be awake.

From his left he hears a soft, “Good morning, my angel.” The sweet greeting causes him grin and twist onto his side, Yuuri flutters his eyes open to find his beautiful boyfriend watching him with a steady gaze.

“Mmmm, Morning Victor.” Yuuri answers. He leans forward for a sweet peck on Victor’s lips before he tucks both hands under his head to prop it up a bit. “Have you been up long? he asks, “Watching me sleep again, hmm?” 

“How can I not? I’m lying in bed, naked, with the perfect man less than half a meter away.” Victor intones with a soft smile. He reaches out, slides a knuckle down Yuuri’s face, then pushes his whole hand though Yuuri’s messy bed-hair. “You have that sexy as sin body, which contains the biggest, warmest heart inside.”

 

Yuuri blushes profusely and drops his gaze to reach out and cup Victor’s smooth pecs. “Stop. It’s too early for mushy stuff. Let me get some coffee first” Yuuri says, with a softness to cover up his insecurity. 

Sliding one arm under Yuuri’s head to continue brushing through his hair, Victor asks, “Did you want to get up right now and have some? Victor replies with a husky voice, the kind that makes Yuuri flush red even deeper. 

He kicks at the bed sheet that covers most of him, “No, it’s too early!” He pouts making Victor smile widen. Yuuri runs his index finger over a nipple and with a knowing tone says, “Don’t act like you want to leave this bed either.” 

 

 

Victor feels his cock begin to throb and wraps his other arm around Yuuri’s back to begin an insistent but gentle push until their bodies are flush together. 

“Wait, are you wearing underwear?” Victor asks with a puzzled expression. “When did you do that? And more importantly, why?”

Tilting his head back to speak Yuuri answers, “Well yes, but it’s because, a few hours ago I woke up to use the bathroom and it felt weird to walk around without boxers on.”

A chortle rumbles up from Victor’s chest, “Oh my Angel, you are the most sweet and precious thing to me.” Victor declares while squeezing their bodies and morning erections even tighter together. “Looks like some parts of you are trying to escape those confines though, yes?” He continues, referencing their blatant morning erections. 

 

 

Yuuri makes a low groan while grinding his cloth-covered dick against Victor’s bare one. “Victor, oh, yes.” Victor grinds back and the pair begin a slow roll of hips. “Does that mean you want to…? You know…?” Yuuri asks with a shy flush before lifting his head for a soft kiss.

Victor stops the movements of his lower half. “I haven’t a clue as to what you’re talking about. Plus, look at the time! We have to start getting ready if we’re going to make brunch with the boys.” Victor replies with false innocence to razz his boyfriend.

“What?” Yuuri whips his head over Victor’s shoulder to glance at the clock, “It’s 9:05am. We’re not meeting them until 10:30, we have a whole hour to….to have...ugh. You know!” He drops back to face Victor with mild frustration clouding his features. His body now rigid with the unexpected rejection.

This sobers Victor and all traces of teasing fall away. With an impressive amount of gentleness, he caresses Yuuri’s face. “Apologies heart of my heart, but if you want to have sex of any kind, then you must be able to talk about it. I know it’s hard, dove, but if you’re ready for penetration then I must be certain you will voice your feelings and thoughts. It’s a about trust.”

Yuuri chews his lower lip contemplatively and crinkles his brown in thought for a moment. Then looses a soft, “Oh.I...I suppose you’re right.” Victor’s smile shines at him and Yuuri returns the affection. The tension bleeds from his muscles and in his sweetest voice he asks, “Victor, would you be up for some morning sexual activities?”

Victor barks a laugh, “Ha! That’s my love!” One side of his lips quirk up and he shakes his head, in awe that this amazing man loves him. “Of course.” Victor answers, then he leans over to speak huskily direct into Yuuri’s ear, “Golubchik, what did you have in mind?” He adds the firm bite of an earlobe to punctuate his question.

Yuuri shivers as does every time Victor makes that move. “I...um…was thinking, well I was ...hoping, that we could do…” 

Victor urges him to continue, “Yes?”

In a rush, Yurri stutters out, “I-I was h-h-hoping that you would want to top me, as in...uh,buttsex?” 

“Ahhh, think you are finally ready, my heart? Victor’s face glows with love.

With a confident stare belying his nerves, Yuuri juts out his chin, “Yes, I am. We have been though most of the plug sizes and I’m sure I can handle... you, now.” 

“Alright, my sweet, we shall.” Victor replies.

 

 

“Really? Finally!” Yuuri almost shouts as he flings his body back on the mattress and spreads like a starfish. Then curves up to reach his bedside table, as that’s where they keep the water-based lube.

Victor takes the opportunity, springs up, and drapes himself over Yuuri’s naked chest. He places a hand on either side of Yuuri’s face and straddles his boxer-clad hips. Victor’s naked cock juts out from his body, not fully hard, but evident in its excitemnt. “Woah, woah, there speed racer!” He says, “You’re going to have to wait a bit longer.”

Yuuri let’s go of the drawer handle and looks up in confusion. “Wha? But...but you just said…” They’re almost nose to nose and Yuuri’s dark gaze is piercing. 

Victor interjects, “I know, and I meant it. We absolutely can and will, but I want to take my time with you.” He presses his butt down on Yuuri’s equally firm cock and begins the same roll from moments prior. 

 

 

In same sincere tone he says, “Love of my life, I want to see you fall apart, bit by bit, and love every second of it. I want to drive you wild, to push you to the brink, and then fall over the edge while you scream out in ecstasy.”   
  
Yuuri’s pupils are blown wide and his mouth sags open. “Uhn..yes. Yes! I want that too, can’t we do it now? Feel what you do to me Victor.” Yuuri speaks in breathless whispers while pushing his cloth-covered dick into Victor’s ass crack. 

This causes Victor to moan and deepen the rolling rhythm. “We...we don’t have enough...uh. time.” He huffs out between sparks of pleasure, then abruptly stops moving.

Yuuri reaches up to stroke and caress Victor’s chest, then squeezes his nipples the way he knows reves Victor up. “You’re a brilliant man, I’m sure you can figure  _ something _ out.” Yuuri says boldly, feeling powerful now that Victor has his eyes closed. 

 

 

Victor’s hips start jerking involuntarily. Then with rapid-fire movement he sits up, grabs Yuuri’s wrists, pins them to the bed and slides forward off of Yuuri’s hot dick. “Hold on, I just had the most wonderful idea.” Victor says, now peering down at his perfect boyfriend.   
  
“If that idea does not involve your.. you sliding into my..me, then, I’m not the least bit interested.” Yuuri pouts and stiffens, but makes no effort to get up or move Victor from atop him.

“Oh, darling- it does.” Victor says with a wicked smile that always spells trouble of the sexiest kind.

Yuuri relaxes a bit and says with a defeated sigh, “Go on then, share your thoughts.”

 

 

“We have only enough time to lube and stretch you out. So, I was thinking that I would prep you, slide a plug in, and then make you wear it all throughout brunch.” Victor states with an increasingly evil grin.

“Uh...but...oh Victor I-I can..not just… do that.” Yuuri stammers out, face heating to a cotton-candy pink. Breaking eye contact, Yuuri turns into the pillow.

“Cannot or will not?” Victor counters. “Because, I know you can, but like everything else, you must be one hundred percent willing or we skip it. Just think about it, Yura. Think how hot it will be knowing that you are doing something illicit, but no one else will have an inkling. I find the idea unspeakably erotic!”

Yuuri pauses in thought for a moment and Victor slides his thumbs up to rub circles in Yuuri’s palms, waiting patiently. After a minuted, Yuuri narrows his gaze at Victor and determinedly says, “Let’s do it.”

 

 

With a gleeful noise, Victor releases Yuuri’s hands to grab at his face. Yuuri lifts his arms to pull Victor down into a kiss. It starts off slow and deep then escalates until they’re both painting. Their tongues slide hotly into each other’s mouths and they both groan with pleasure. At the matching sound, they both quiet the kiss and the heat between them downshifts into a low simmer. Victor rains brief smacking kisses onto Yuuri’s plum lips.

Yuuri pulls back while pushing Victor’s shoulders up. “Come on Vitya, prepare me, for you.”

Victor leans down for a final dirty kiss then glides off the bed and towards their closet. Opening the french doors reveals their rather larger toy box. He pulls it out and asks, “Yuuri, which one do you want?”

 

 

Still lying prone on the bed, Yuuri answers, “Um, how about the one from the torpedo set?  The one we used the day before yesterday.”

Victor chuckles, “Torpedo! Well, I guess do look like missiles don’t they?” “I would suggest they change the name, but I suppose World’s Most Comfortable Butt Plug is an accurate, if lengthy, description.”

Victor finishes his comment while bringing the requested item over and dropping it on their soft all-white bed. Yuuri flings the sheet off his body and watches Victor bend down to retrieve the lube. “Glad you like it.” Victor purrs, “Because, you’re going to be stuffed full with it for the next two hours.

Yuuri makes a small squeak at the thought.

“Now, off with those offensive things!” Victor demands, but without a trace of heat behind his words.

“Hey! These are my favourite ones! Yuuri objects.

Victor, lube in hand, folds at the waist while staring into Yuuri’s eyes says, “They cover far too much of your perfect body for my taste, that’s all.”

Yuuri clamps his eyes shut and blushes again, but he does slip off the boxers and toss them in the direction of the hamper. Then he lies back and bends his knees to put his feet flat on the mattress.

Grabbing a pillow to slot under Yuuri’s hips Victor says, “You know, this might also be the time to give you that present I’ve been hiding…” 

Victor had received a plain brown box that didn’t indicate what company it came from, only a p.o. box number was listed. Yuuri had assumed it was yet another toy delievery and as such he’d been dying for Victor to open it already. Still, weeks later, it sat sealed in it’s box in the closet.

Victor flounces over to retrieve it before tossing it onto Yuuri’s tummy. “Go ahead” Victor says, “Open it!”


	2. It's Brunchtime Now

Pulling off the brown paper tape sealing the box closed, Yuuri tears into the box. Sliding the bubble wrap around, until he finds a small folded tissue paper and pulls it out. The bundle is feather light and fits in the palm of his hand. He’s confounded as to what his prize will be. Yuuri tosses all the packaging off the side of the bed and unfolds the paper.

When he peels away the layers, he can see bits of fabric, but still can’t figure out what he’s looking at. Yuuri holds it up to Victor, “What is it?”

 

Victor reaches down, plucks it out of the paper nest and holds it aloft so that it’s entirely visible.

“Is that...is that some kind of, underwear?” Yuuri asks face painted in shock.

“Indeed it is. It’s a jock strap.” Victor replies calm as if everyday you see people wearing string as supportive underwear.

Yuuri cannot fathom how a few pieces of string and mesh is supposed to hold him. “It isn’t like any jockstrap I’ve ever seen” he queries at Victor.

  

Now wearing a predatory smirk Victor says, “See this black part is the waistband, this little white mesh part holds your goodies, and the white straps go under your delicious buns.”

Yuuri doesn’t look convinced, but Victor places the garment down on the bed and picks up the lube, “Now, shall we begin?”

Still unsure about the present, Yuuri relents with a nod and moves around until he’s sideways on the bed. Pillow wedged beneath him and legs hanging off the edge. He lifts both legs and reaches behind his knees to tuck them to his chest.

  

Victor gasps, “Fuck! You are so hot like this, Yuuri. All exposed, willing and waiting just for me. ung...damn.”

“Come on, Victor. I’m dying up here.” Yuuri begs, looking between his legs and stiff dick at his imobile partner.

“Right, right, sorry!” Victor apologizes as he proceeds to grease up the first few fingers of one hand. He drops the lube and reaches out to caress Yuuri’s smooth chest. HIs other slick hand rubs firm around Yuuri’s pucker. He presses in with the pad of each finger, but doesn’t breach it yet. After he deems it sufficiently shiny, Victor slides one finger inside with ease.

  

Victor’s breath hitches as he thrusts his finger in and out of Yuuri’s slick heat. Not able to lift his eyes away from his target, Victor shares, “You are still pretty open from last night, sweetheart. This should go quick.”

Yuuri throws his head back with a grunt and commands, “Then add a second already!”

Victor complies and continues his pace while adding a curl of fingertips. He searches for Yuuri’s prostate and is rewarded with full-body shiver when he finds it. “Ah, found your pleasure spot. That feel good, my angel?”

Yuuri’s already having difficulty maintaining coherence, but he gets out a moan that sounds mostly like a “Yes.”

  

Victor eases back from pressing into Yuuri’s button and starts to scissor his fingers, stretching out the hairless hole. He still marveled at the smoothless around Yuuri’s entrance. Sure, there wasn’t much hair to begin with, but Yuuri made certain there wasn’t a single strand on his body below his head.

Victor enjoyed both ways, but doing this made his Yuuri happy. Which is why the moment Yuuri expressed his desire, Victor found the country's most skilled esthetician and paid them handsomely for their expertise in weekly waxing.

Finally pulling his gaze up and away from the captivating sight of being inside his love, Victor sees Yuuri leaking. He watches the pearls of iridescent pre-cum bubble up then drip down the length of his dick. Victor licks his lips unconsciously and dives in for a taste.  


The sudden encasement of Yuuri’s dick in Victor’s velvety soft mouth pulls a startling cry from below. “Yes, yes, yes! Oh Vitya, oh my gods that feels so good. Don’t stop, please Vit-...” Yuuri trails off into a moan as Victor slurps lower then back up with tight suction.

  

Yuuri’s head thrashes on the pillow, his hands fist in the sheets, and his words are no longer intelligible. He has grown to love this feeling. Not simply the stretching, finger fucking, dick sucking part. No, Yuuri loves being Victor’s whole world. It’s so clear that Victor is paying attention to his body language and sounds by the way he shifts back to what feels the best without any spoken guidance.

Still, Yuuri feels like he’s going to explode before the toy even makes an appearance, so he gathers a bit of coherency. “Vit-, Vitya, please, three already, please” Yuuri coaxes with a strained voice.

  

“Baby, I’ve already moved on to three. Think you are ready for the plug?” Victor asks a second after pulling off Yuuri’s wet dick.

Yuuri whimpers at the loss of the liquid heat, but opens his eyes when he feels the firm press of lips on his. He returns the kiss and greedily licks inside Victor’s mouth. Yuuri’s turned on even more by tasting himself on his man. Victor’s tongue gets pulled hard by Yuuri’s and two twin moans reach their ears.

Victor pulls back enough to murmur into Yuuri’s lips, “If the answer is yes, nod. If no, shake. Do you want me to glide this giant wet plug into your hot, sexy ass?”

Thanking the heavens that Victor recognises how Yuuri is utterly speechless, he nods his head.

  

After a couple more leisurely kisses, Victor leans back upright.. Then slides out the three fingers still deep inside Yuuri, which sparks another reluctant whimper from below. Victor, doesn’t let that stop him as he coats the aluminium head and body of the plug generously with lube. Then checks the long rubber cord and lubes that too.

“Alright, my heart, relax.” Victor squirts out a large dollop of lube and stuffs it deep inside his Yuuri. Then he nudges the rounded point at the top of the toy into Yuuri’s loosened rosebud. “Here we go!” Using both hands, Victor slides the toy in until it disappears.

Yuuri makes a choked cut-off sound and Victor checks out his face to ensure he’s okay. To be certain, Victor presses, “Nod if you are okay.” Yuuri nods, so Victor reaches in two fingers to push the plug in deeper.

Heavy grunts slip out of Yuuri’s slack mouth. He feels stuffed and is seconds away from coming, if only he could get that friction back on his dick. He lifts his butt to encourage Victor to hurry, but Victor slaps his inner thigh softly and says, “Patience, dove. I am getting there.”

 

What was likely seconds but felt like hours to Yuuri, the base of the toy finally sat at his hole. The round gleaming silver disc was all the evidence that a large metal object was wedged inside.

Victor stares at his handiwork, as Yuuri’s hole flutters around the base. The one that’s keeping the large metal plug from slipping inside. “You look divine. Damn! How do you keep getting even more sexy. This should not be possible!” Victor sounds upset, but Yuuri knows he’s just beyond turned-on.

Lifting his head just enough to make eye contact, Yuuri catches Victor’s gaze and drops his legs to dangle over the bed once more. Then with a voice hoarse from moaning he rasps, “Come here, please.”

Realising Yuuri could easily slip off, Victor rounds to the other side of the bed and pulls Yuuri towards him by his hands. Now, Yuuri’s vertical across their king-sized bed, and Victor almost leaps on top of him.

 

Straddling Yuuri, Victor shifts until their cocks are pressed together. Victor’s is longer and pale except for the purple-red tip, while Yuuri’s is short but girthy and also appears ready to blow any second.

Using his lube-slick hand, Victor grabs both cocks begins jacking them. His other hand presses down on Yuri’s shoulder, keeping himself upright.  His hand slides all the way from roots to tips, up and down, faster and faster. Yuuri grasps weakly at Victor’s ass and thighs, but can’t seem to do much else.

Victor’s pace continues to build. Their cocks are so hard and their balls are tucked up tight. Knowing they’re both close, Victor squeezes when he gets to the heads and after the second pass, Yuuri’s there.

He screams out his orgasm while globs of white cum spurt from the tip of Yuuri’s dick. They splash up his belly and chest. Some even makes it all the way to his chin.

  

The sight is too much to bear. As the liquid puddles unto Victor’s hand, he continues to stroke them both with the mixture of sweat, lube, and cum. A few more tight movement later, Victor announces, “I’m cumming!” Then he hits the peak and begins to shoot all over Yuuri’s sweat-covered body.

His eyes are squeezed tight and he can’t see where his cum ends up. So, when he opens them to find Yuuri’s soft belly painted with both of their releases, his cock gives a small twitch. He leans down to lap at the rapidly drying mess.

Yuuri is boneless, flat on his back, and gulping for air. Victor takes advantage of his blissful state, as it’s the only time Yuuri lets him worship his soft belly. With great reverence, Victor licks, sucks, and nips at the tummy flesh. He swallows their combined juices and makes sounds like he’s drinking a one hundred-and-twenty year old wine.

Once he’s satisfied, Victor crawls up Yuuri’s body, leaving kisses along the way. He peppers them across Yuuri’s mouth, which Yuuri returns with a half-hearted pucker. Victor then rolls his body down to his side. With an arm and a leg still clinging to Yuuri, Victor snuggles close.

 

“Are you okay, my love?” Victor cooes. He’s answered by a gentle tap of his thigh and an affirmative grunt. “Wonderful, me too.” Victor sighs in contentment. He’s about to close his eyes and doze off when he catches a glimpse of the clock. He makes a mournful whine and draws out a, “No…”

A pained whisper comes from Yuuri, “I hope it’s nothing important, because I’m not moving for a week.”

“Sorry, dove.” Victor sits up to peer down at Yuuri’s almost asleep face. “But it’s five after ten. If we don’t get ready in a flash, we will be late and you know how Yurio gets when one of us is not on time.” Victor explains in a mollifying tone.

“Fine.” Yuuri answers and levers himself up. “I’ll shower in here and you can use the guest bathroom.” He rolls off the bed, and wobbles a bit when he stands. Victor rushes over to steady him with both hands.

 

“Hold on. Are you certain that you are alright, love?” Victor asks with real concern evident in his voice.

“Well I suppose it would help to have a spotter with me. You know, just in case.” Yuuri effuses as he leans deeper into Victor’s embrace.

Catching on quick, Victor replies, “Right you are. Showering together it is...for your safety of course.”

  

Yuuri starts towards the bathroom with Victor still around him and continues the repartee. “Of course! You would never join me in the shower for any _other_ reason, would you?”

“Definitely not.” Victor juts his nose in air with an aura of fake snobbery. He tosses a shock of silver hair back, then adds, “Viktor Nikiforov is nothing if not a total gentleman. He would never ogle and fondle you whilst tending to your aid!”

Laughter tumbles out of both and they continue bantering as the water heats up. Then Victor takes great care to help Yuuri inside their shower, which is big enough for at least four footballers. They soap and lather each other up. Yuuri pays special attention to Victor’s cock and Victor responds by playing with his butt plug.

Both are too wrung out to do more than grope and share kisses, so they rinse and finish quickly.

  

After they dry off, Victor catches Yuuri opening his underwear drawer. “Excuse me, Yuuri love, what are you doing?” Victor huffs in mock annoyance.

His head cocked in puzzlement, Yuuri answers, “Getting dressed, why?”

Victor holds up the ‘present’ from earlier. “Your undergarment is here though.” He saunters over and holds the elastic open for Yuuri to step in. “Come on, we do not have time to dawdle.”

Yuuri pauses for a moment, wondering if he really wants to wear both the plug and the jock. Deciding he does like the idea, he drops his hands on Victor’s shoulders and is helped into the tiniest underwear he’s ever seen.

  

Victor takes a few liberties getting Yuuri’s dick and balls into the mesh pouch and perhaps also checked the butt straps one time too many, but no one complained.

“There!” Victor exclaims and stands back to admire.

Yuuri walks over to their floor-to-ceiling mirror and gapes. “This cannot work. Look.” Yuuri points to the little logo. “This takes about half the space! If I get even a tiny bit aroused this minuscule mesh will be rendered useless.”

  

Victor walks around Yuuri checking out the rear view. “Yup! Sure hope no one does anything to arouse you while we are out then.”

Yuuri sees Victor’s devilish grin in their reflections and groans. “You better behave...or...or...or I’ll tell Beka you hate records!”

Victor gasps and clutches a hand to his bare chest. “Yurochka, no! You swore you to keep that secret!”

Giggles erupt from Yuuri, “Kidding! I’m giving you a hard time for putting me in these….clothes. If you can call them that.”

  

Breathing a sigh of relief, Victor hustles over to his bureau. “Phew! Thank goodness for that. Remember my love, since you are coerced into wearing my gifts, later today, I shall be coerced into giving you yours.”

Now holding a shirt and pants, Yuuri looks up with a hopeful smile. “Really, Victor? The sex I’ve been dying for, you promise?.”

Turning around to display all his naked glory, Victor responds, “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Both are NSFW!
> 
> The Jock Strap: http://www.intymen.com/intymen-int4661-sport-jockstrap-white
> 
> The Butt Plug: https://www.mr-s-leather.com/world-s-most-comfortable-butt-plug-wmcbp


End file.
